


Werecat Scratch Fever

by lostangelkira



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, Breeding Kink, Cute, Dean Is A Good Boy, Happy times, Hunt Gone Wrong, Kinky Bastard, M/M, Mating Season, Mpreg, Poor Dean, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rut, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, alpha!Castiel, beastiality, bit of humor, human!Cas, labor, omega!dean, they finally admit how they feel, weretiger!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: A hunt goes sideways, leaving Cas turned. They look to find a cure. Unfortunately, with the first full moon of Spring...mating season hits.Bingo Square FillsChapter 1: BeastialityChapter 2: Destiel (Kink: Breeding)Chapter 3: Praise KinkChapter 4: Rimming
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614604
Comments: 30
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first entry to the 2020 edition of SPN Kink Bingo! Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Square Fill: Beastiality

-Dean-

“Let's stay together,” he said to Sam, Charlie and Cas as they got out of the car. “We know there are at least two, but there could be more.”

“And we're sure these are werewolves?” Charlie asked. “It doesn't really fit. The bodies don't have hearts missing.”

“It's the best guess, just looking at the bodies and the attacks. On top of that, our one surviving victim went at them with silver and they ran,” Cas said.

“Let's go,” Dean said with a nod.

They moved together, quick and silent into the abandoned house before them. Dean gestured between him and Cas, pointing left, then to Sam and Charlie pointing right. Sam nodded, pulling Charlie to the right. Keeping their guns level, they moved through an old living room. Hearing banging coming from outside, they walked through the kitchen and looked out a window, out into the backyard.

“Shit,” Dean muttered. “Well we had the right creature, but wrong species.”

“What makes you say that?” Cas asked, coming up to the window.

“Considering I'm staring at a huge fucking weretiger is a big clue, Cas,” he growled. Looking outside, his stomach sank as two more came out of the forest.

“I thought that were creatures didn't do the whole movie monster style transformation,” Charlie said, looking out the window.

“Could be someone playing with magic,” Sam said. “Or a variation of were creatures.”

“How's about we have this chat after we gank the kitties?” Dean offered.

“Right,” Sam said. “Sorry.”

“Nerd,” Dean muttered. “Now, how...”

They all froze when the rotten table behind them collapsed.

“Uh oh,” Charlie muttered. “I didn't think it was that weak.”

Looking outside, all three weretigers were staring at them. Dean shot quickly. He grazed the largest of the three on the arm. It came right for him, going through the window.

“No!” Cas shouted, pushing him out of the way.

Dean's heart stopped when he saw Cas get bowled over by the huge body. There was a struggle, followed by three gun shots. Getting to his feet, Sam helped him pull the weretiger off him. Cas was clutching his shoulder, clearly in pain. The weretiger was barely moving. Three bullet holes were clustered perfectly over its heart. When it finally went limp, it changed back to the sheriff of the town they'd been investigating in. The other two came at them slowly, growling low in their throats. They were smaller than the first, but no less deadly. Females, judging by the breasts. Before they could pull their guns again, both weretigers saw the body of the first. Sam managed to get his gun up and shot at the one closest to them. He got it right in the heart. The last one ran off before any of them could do anything.

“Damn it,” Dean growled, turning back to Cas. “You ok?”

“I think so,” he groaned, sitting up slowly.

Unsheathing the knife he carried on his belt, Dean cut through his torn shirt so he could see the damage. His blood went cold when he saw the bite, slowly oozing blood at this point. As he used the remnants of Cas's shirt sleeve to wipe the blood away...he could it was already healing.

“Cas,” he whispered, dread creeping in as he realized that Cas had been turned. A flash of anger hit him hard. “Damn it, Cas! Why did you have to go and do that? I had the shot.”

“No you didn't,” Cas snapped back, turning to look Dean in the eye. “You were aiming too low, you would've gotten it in the stomach and then you'd be where I'm at. Or worse. I...couldn't let that happen.”

“So instead you decided to be a hero and now look...you've been turned, man!” Dean choked out. “I...I can't lose you again, Cas.”

“You won't, Dean,” he said softly. “We'll look for a cure. Or I can...I can try to make this work, like Garth is.”

“But...” Dean started, wanting to argue.

Castiel growled as he grabbed him by the back of his neck and laid a hard kiss on him. Dean was so shocked, he didn't even fight it. Instead, he dropped his gun and grabbed hold of Cas's hair. When he pulled away to breathe, he really looked at Cas. His face grew hot, no doubt turning red.

“You're too important to me, Dean,” Cas said, moving to kneel in front of Dean, pulling him close. “After this...I'm done dancing around this...whatever this is between us.” He kissed him again. Dean put his arms around him, loving the feel of his lean body against his own.

“And here I thought I'd make the first move and make an idiot out of myself,” Dean chuckled when Cas pulled back, resting his forehead against his.

“So...you're ok with this?” Cas asked, sounding a little scared.

“It's something I've wanted for a long time,” he admitted. “I just thought I'd never get to have it.”

“Took you long enough,” Sam laughed, standing up again. “Come on. We need to take the bodies and burn them before someone finds them.”

“What about the last one?” Charlie asked.

“It's gone,” Dean said. “And it's pitch black out there. There is no way we'll be able to successfully track it now. And by morning, it'll be long gone. We'll just have to wait for it to turn up again.” He got up and pulled Castiel to his feet. “Let's get to work.”

-3 days later-

Dean hated how skittish Cas was now. Ever since their last Hunt, he's kept away from him as much as possible. They'd just admitted to each other how they felt. This was supposed to be the 'honeymoon' phase of a relationship, not that he'd had many of those. But it was supposed to be all kisses and teasing touches, learning each other before taking the final dive into bed together. Instead Cas stayed in his own room, keeping the door barred shut. He would keep at least one chair between them at the dinner table and kept to an armchair whenever they relaxed to watch a movie.

“Can I at least give my new boyfriend a hug?” he asked as Cas tried to walk around him when he left the kitchen with his coffee. “Cas...please.”

“I don't like the distance either, Dean,” he sighed, setting his mug down on the counter before leaning against it. “But it's better this way, until we have more answers about...my condition.”

“Do you think I give a shit about that?” Dean asked, taking a step closer. “I don't. You're still my Cas. Human turned weretiger, sure, but still the same dork that I fell in love with.”

Cas leaned back against the counter as he took another step closer. He looked away, a light blush hitting his face.

“Dean...there are things that are different about me now,” he said softly. “It'll only remind you of the monster I am and you'll only push me away.”

“Screw that, Castiel,” he growled, grabbing the ex-angel's hips and pulling him against him hard. Dean put his arms around him and held on tight. “It's going to be ok, Cas. We'll make this work.”

When he pulled back, he kept his arms around Cas's waist. Looking into his eyes, he smiled. Dean eased forward and gently pressed his lips to Castiel's. Cas was reluctant at first, but after the third pass, he sighed and opened to Dean's advances. As he deepened the kiss, Dean felt a slightly sharp rasp against his tongue. He pulled back, gasping.

“Wasn't expecting that,” he panted. Cas's head drooped, like he was ashamed. He made Cas look at him again. “Sorry about the reaction, it just surprised me. Care to try that again?”

“Yes,” he growled before gripping his shirt and pulling him back in for another deep kiss.

Now that he knew what to expect, Dean was quite enjoying the new sensation. As he felt Cas's tongue swipe against the roof of his mouth, he groaned. It had him wondering how good it would feel on his cock. But when he started to touch Cas more seriously, a loud cough had him pulling back.

“I've found something,” Sam said. “About Cas.”

Taking Cas's hand in his own, they went into the library. Charlie had several books propped open, a notebook full of notes in front of her.

“What have you found?” Cas asked, having a seat.

“The creature that turned him is a variant on werewolves,” Charlie sighed. “They're Kiamora; the dual-natured. They are humans blessed by one of the numerous natural gods and spirits in the world. Humans blessed or the first creatures had their full mind in their animal form. Those turned like Cas, he won't have complete control of himself at first. That's because the animal side of his mind will be slow to wake. No known cure. He's going to exhibit more feline mannerisms, slowly changing the closer we get to the next full moon, when he'll do a full transformation like we saw. But it may be sooner than that for this first one.”

“Why's that?” Dean asked.

“Being that spring is right around the corner, these tomes suggest that there's a breeding season coming up. It can force the transformation early, and have him looking for a mate. He may be quite violent if he has no mate to work out the urges for that week. After that first transformation, it will be set into him. The moon won't dictate his change, but he'll have the urge or want to at that time. But he'll be in full control of himself after that first one. The mating season will have him acting more like an animal.”

“These are some of the oldest books here,” Sam said. “We're still looking through the Men of Letters' reports and journals. They may have found a cure.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas sighed.

Dean stood up and pulled him along. He took them to his room and shut the door. Cas took his shoes off when he saw that he was doing the same. Dean pulled him to lay with him in his bed. Cas was facing away from him. Dean just put his arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his front.

“We'll be ok, Cas,” he said softly. “I know you're scared. I'm worried, but I'm not going anywhere.”

“I'm scared I'll turn all of you too,” Cas said, putting his hand over Dean's. “You should just let me leave.”

“Never,” Dean growled. “If that was the case, I'd make you turn me so I could go with you. I love you. I finally admitted it and I'm not letting you get away from me again. I can't lose you again.”

Castiel smiled and turned over. Giving him a kiss, Dean tucked Cas's head under his chin and relaxed.

-A week later-

“You sure you want to be here alone with him, Dean?” Sam asked while he finished washing the breakfast dishes. “If Charlie's right, Cas will go into his rut any time now.”

“Yes, Sam,” he sighed, turning to face his brother. “We've talked about it. He doesn't like it either, but I know it makes him feel better to not be completely alone. Relax, baby brother. I've planned for this, I know I can handle it.”

“You mean...,” Sam trailed off, paling at the thought going through his mind.

Dean blushed. “If it comes to that, yes.”

“And what happens if you get bit?” Sam asked softly.

“What we always do, Sam. We find a way to cure it or work with it.”

“Text us if you need us,” Sam told him before heading for the garage where Charlie was waiting. "We'll be back in a few hours unless you tell us otherwise."

Once Sam was gone, Dean headed for his room first. Taking his pants off, he took his time prepping himself. He used fingers first, opening himself up. Next was a couple of toys he knew were smaller than Cas, but they were good for helping him get stretched out. Last, he took his newest purchase; an extra large plug that was nearly as long as Cas, with a wide base that he eased into himself after lubing it. Once that was in place, he eased back onto his bed and relaxed, waiting on his erection to subside. He wasn't doing this for fun at the moment. He had at first, to relax himself enough to insert anything inside him.

Ever since that first make out session in the kitchen, Dean had only wanted more of him. Of Cas using that tongue of his on his cock...scraping it lightly over his most sensitive areas. The first couple of nights after that had him experiencing wet dreams of him and Cas having sex. It had freaked him out a bit when they mostly ended with Cas fucking him in his animal form, caging him with his body before biting him. But God help him, he wanted to experience it. His curiosity had grown into a slight obsession. It was why he was prepping himself. When Cas transformed, he wanted to be there...to let Cas use him. Once he was calmed and flaccid, Dean put his pants back on and headed for the library.

A couple of hours after he'd started reading a book on transforming creatures, he heard a loud bang. Setting the book down, Dean moved back down the hall, towards their bedrooms. Hearing a crash, he felt his heart start to race. The sound came from Cas's room. Opening the door to Cas's room, his eyes went wide. Castiel was naked, trembling all over as he breathed deep. He was kneeling on the floor. Dean watched as fur grew out; white with black stripes. He shouted in pain as his knees twisted around, more in line with how a tiger's legs worked. He seemed to grow as his muscles expanded. A long tail pushed out from the base of his spine.

When he pushed the door open a little more, Cas looked up. He could still see his angel in there, but the animal in him was what was looking at him. Cas growled deep in his chest, his muzzle opening in a low hiss. Dean left the door open and moved slowly backward. He carefully got out of his clothes, leaving them lay in the hall. Cas followed him, staying low to the ground, practically prowling on all fours. Dean managed to get to a spare room he'd set up for this. The growling gave way to an inquisitive noise in the back of his throat.

He opened the door and backed in carefully. Dean had taken time earlier this week to pull several mattresses from the many open rooms in the bunker into this room. He'd then bought tons of pillows and several bottles of lube as well. He secured a mini fridge, filled it with water and snacks. Better to be prepared. Hearing a growl start up again, Dean eased back into the nest he'd made and stretched out. After easing the plug out, he let his legs fall open.

Castiel pounced him. Dean stayed still and calm as Cas looked him over, sniffing at his hair. When he felt his rough tongue swipe his cheek, he groaned. When he felt him lick his neck and shoulder, he moaned. His cock was at attention now.

Dean yelped a little when Cas flipped him on his stomach, pulling him to his knees. He could feel the soft fur from Cas's chest against his back. It was turning him on like crazy. As he felt Cas move on top of him, he started to recall something Cas had said to him once. Dean moaned louder when he felt Cas's cock nudge against his ass cheek. He shivered, wondering how he was feeling the same texture as Cas's tongue...his eyes went wide as it came to him.

 _“Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that,”_ Cas's voice said, from his memory.

“Wait..,” Dean said, trying to get up.

Cas pushed him back down and growled, thrusting his hips hard.

“Fuck!” he shouted as Cas hit his mark, the head of his cock popping into his ass.

It wasn't horrible, but it was still a shock. The weretiger on top of him held his hips in place as he worked his cock into him. He was a little thicker in this form than as a human. The barbs covering his shaft hurt at first, making him whine. But when Cas pulled back and started to move on top of him, those hundreds of little spines made him more sensitive, giving him an odd massage. A few slow thrusts had his belly going tight, his cock throbbing between his legs. When Dean eased into the stance and let his knees slide further apart, that triggered Cas. He planted his clawed hands just above his shoulders and started moving faster and harder. The slight move he'd made had the fat cock in him jamming right against his prostate.

“Ohh...fuck,” he panted. “Cas...more. I need more.”

Those large hands gripped his shoulders and he pulled him back onto his cock as he thrust in hard. Cas was hot and heavy on top of him. His knees were aching from the position. His ass was on fire as he was ruthlessly fucked by his new boyfriend. And he only wanted more of it. When Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist and thrust even harder, it sent Dean over the edge. He screamed Cas's name as his orgasm tore threw him. His come hit his stomach and chest, most of it ending up on the pillows under him. Castiel roared as he kept gave one more thrust before holding himself balls deep. He could feel the heavy pulses as he came in him. It left him feeling warm and very full.

But Cas wasn't done yet. He started up with the rutting again, Dean helpless to get away from him. He stayed pliant and submitted to him, letting him have his way. This continued for what felt like hours...days. He counted at least 3 more orgasms for Cas before he slumped on top of him, panting heavily in his ear. Dean was a mess. He'd had one more in him, leaving come everywhere, and at least one other orgasm that was dry. He stayed where he was as Cas rolled off of him, lying on his side. Before he could move away, Cas growled a warning. Looking at him, Dean carefully moved towards him. Cas reached out and pulled him to lay against his body gently, a low chuff rolling from his chest and up his throat. Dean relaxed as Cas rubbed himself against his body. He sighed and let himself sleep.

When he woke up, he looked down his body. He saw a human arm around his waist, along with a black and white striped tail. Dean turned over to find Cas had changed back, mostly. His ears were still the short, round tiger ears, sticking out of his unruly black hair. He had a few stripes still on his shoulders and arms. Cas stirred and yawned, blinking sleepily.

“Hi,” Dean said quietly, kissing his forehead.

“Hi,” Cas replied, his voice rougher than normal from sleep. It reminded him of his growl when he was being mounted. Kind of got him started up again. “Did we...mate?”

“We did,” Dean said, smiling a little. “Wildest sex I've ever had. Are you ok, Cas?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “I'm just relieved I didn't hurt you. I...I was aware of what was going on. I was practically screaming for it not to hurt you. But I didn't have to worry. It saw you as a mate. It was quite curious as to where you were going and when it saw this...nest, it knew you were willing. I hope I wasn't too rough with you.”

“Hell no,” Dean said. “I liked it. Though I wish I'd been more prepared for the barbs. Something tells me females cats should've been able to put some input in on that bit of design. But they did feel awesome after I got used to it.”

“Good,” Cas sighed. “Because that's one of the few things about my new nature that sticks around while I'm human. That and my tongue. I do like the tail, but it's going to have to go eventually.”

“We'll work on that later,” Dean yawned. “More sleep?”

“Mmm...I think I'd rather do something else,” he purred.

He rolled his hips against Dean, his hard cock stroking along his own. The barbs dragged against the sensitive skin, making Dean's eyes roll back.

“Damn that feels good,” he groaned, rolling to his back.

Giving Cas a grin, he shifted to get a pillow under his hips and spread his legs again. Castiel growled, all but pouncing his new mate. As he was working Dean up to his first orgasm, Sam and Charlie chose that time to come back. Dean couldn't help but laugh when Cas growled at Sam to get out. But once the door was closed, he was reduced to begging. He couldn't find a reason to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN Kink Bingo 2020 Fill  
> Square Fill: Destiel
> 
> Kink: Breeding

-Dean-

He woke up to a sleepy Castiel rutting against his hip, making him smile. It had been nearly a year since Cas got turned. They'd found a couple of possible cures in the first 6 months, but when they didn't work, they contacted Garth. The couple had spent a couple months in the small town Garth had settled in. There were a few families of Kiamora living there. They'd been a huge help with Cas getting accustomed to his instincts and transformation. One of them even had a human mate. Sarah became a good friend to Dean, helping him with any questions he had. Except for one. He'd asked her if she ever asked her mate to turn her. She told him that she'd never asked him, because she never felt the need to. A low growl came next as he rolled onto his side. Cas followed, the rough scrape of his barbs making him shiver pleasantly. He threw his leg back over Cas's.

“Afternoon, Dean,” he growled. “Good nap?”

“Very good,” he sighed. His breath hitched and he groaned as Cas pushed into him. Even after all this time, that first thrust in sent an electric thrill up his spine. “Cas...fuck...”

“Such a good mate for me, Dean,” Cas purred, moving closer. “So pliant and willing.”

“Cas...,” Dean whined. It made him feel embarrassed when Cas started talking like this, but he did enjoy it. And Cas knew it. Observant bastard.

“Bet you'd give me anything I asked for, wouldn't you, Dean?” he asked, giving a hard thrust.

“Anything, Cas,” he panted, grabbing at the sheets.

“What if I wanted to breed my lovely mate?” he growled, raking his nails against Dean's stomach gently. “Get you all round with a baby? Would you let me?”

“Fucking hell,” Dean panted. His cock felt even harder. When the hell did this become a turn on?

“Oooh, looks like I found a button to push,” Cas purred, slowing his thrusts in order to tease him.

He pulled back and pinched Dean's ass.

“Present, Dean,” he ordered.

Dean complied easily. He may be the one giving orders on the job or with different tasks to be done around their home. But when it came to the bedroom? It was his turn to take orders. And he relished the loss of control. It allowed him to decompress.

“Good boy,” Cas said, moving close and pressing back into him. “Damn, you feel so good around my cock.”

He started using harder, heavier thrusts, one of his hands splaying across Dean's stomach.

“Cas...,” he sighed, whimpering as Cas pressed on his belly.

“Did you know that Kiamora have 3 secondary genders, outside of male and female?” Cas asked, slowing his movements again.

“No,” Dean panted. “Been...reading the book Jackson gave you?”

“Yeah,” Cas purred, moving lazily. “Says they're Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Alphas are larger...stronger. Providers and protectors. Betas are more neutral, they keep the peace. Then there's the Omegas. Male or female; they tend to be slender and soft. Lovely inside and out...and are capable of bearing children.” Cas nipped at his ear, careful not to break skin.

“Fuck,” Dean growled, pushing back hard, wanting more. “Cas...please.”

“Mmm...I bet if I turned you right now,” Cas growled. “You'd turn into a pretty, fertile Omega.”

This shouldn't be turning him on. But the picture Cas was putting in his head...the promise of a family...

“What I wouldn't give to breed you right now,” he snarled in his ear.

Dean came with a shout, untouched again. Castiel wasn't far behind him.

“Jesus,” he panted, slowly getting up once he was freed. “Man, where did that come from?”

Cas pulled him close, hugging him tight.

“Sorry,” he said, kissing his forehead. “Ever since getting turned...it's instinct to want to build a family. Jackson mentioned I'm Alpha. It's going to be hardwired into me to want to have children.”

“Well, I'm sorry I can't give you that,” Dean told him softly. “I...”

There was a loud knock on their door.

“Got a call from Garth,” Sam said. “They had a pair of rogue Weres blow through their town the other day. Said they were heading in our direction. Found that they may have stopped just outside of Lebanon.”

“Let's go,” Dean said, getting up. “We'll be ready in ten, Sam!”

They showered and dressed quickly. Once they were in the Impala, Cas rolled the back window down. As they got on the road leading out of town, Dean knew that Cas was trying to use his nose to find their quarry. He kept the Impala at a leisurely cruise. Cas would perk up at random intervals, telling them to turn. When they finally found the Kiamora, it was dark out.

“We're downwind,” Cas said, the three of them getting out of the car. “They're Feline, like I am. Fuck. They have at least two humans. I'll go in and draw them out. Get the humans in the car and out of here.”

They nodded, watching him shift and head for the building. They could hear a lot of stuff breaking; roars, screams. But then it went quiet.

“Something's wrong,” Dean said, pulling his gun. “Come on.”

“Damn it,” Sam muttered as he followed.

Dean went in first. The kidnapped humans were just inside the main room of the old warehouse. Sam went for them. Cas was pacing, staring down two females. Dean shot and missed one of them. One circled around towards him. Dean stared the female down, aiming carefully. She pounced, hissing fiercely in his face. The female went to take his throat out. Dean curled onto his side quickly as Sam grabbed at the female, pulling her backward. But it wasn't enough. He screamed in pain as the female tore into his shoulder, taking a chunk with her. Sam landed on the ground, using his legs to lock the Kiamora in place, arm around its neck to choke it out. Cas was quick to take the female from Sam and snap the neck. The body went limp instantly. As Sam scrambled to get up, Cas was tackled by the second. Sam quickly put a bullet in the body's chest. Cas got the upper hand on the other female and ripped its throat out. Once again, Sam shot it in the chest. Cas quickly shifted back, nude and not caring as he came over to Dean.

“Damn it, Dean!” he hissed, looking at the wound. “Did you want to get turned? Are you nuts?”

“I wasn't trying to get bit on purpose!” Dean shouted back. “I was trying to keep you from getting hurt!”

He wrapped an arm around his waist as pain radiated through his entire body.

“What the hell is going on?” he groaned.

“Fuck,” Cas growled. “Sam...get the hell out of here with the others. Now.”

“I'm not leaving you two here by yourselves,” Sam argued.

“It's a full moon tonight, Sam,” Cas told him. “Dean fucking got bit.”

Sam paled. “I'll try to warn people about wild animals in the area.”

He left without another word.

Dean hurt everywhere. He pulled his shirts off, Cas helping him remove his pants and boxers. His muscles and skin itched and pulled all over, his body growing unexpected amounts of muscle. His spine pulled as the vertebrates spread, more growing out from the base of his spine. He managed to see black fur start taking over his skin before he squeezed his eyes shut as his face and skull snapped apart, reforming.

 _“Breathe, Dean,”_ he heard Cas say softly. _“Good and deep; it'll help.”_

It was a fight to breathe, but Dean wasn't a quitter. Not by a long shot. He focused only on his breathing. The shift was still happening and the sensations were unsettling. But by staying focused on his breathing, it helped ease the pain he was in. Several minutes went by and it was done. The pain faded and left him energized. He felt...good. Strong. Ready to take on anything.

 _“Wait,”_ he thought to himself. _“Why do I still feel like myself? I thought I would be taking a back seat on this party.”_

 _“And when have you ever done anything to expectation, Dean?”_ he heard Cas say...but it was only in his head. _“And before you ask...yes, you're hearing me in your head. Kiamora have that ability as a result of all senses being heightened.”_

 _“Nerd,”_ Dean said, the smile evident in his voice. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the sounds from the woods around them. The urge to run...to hunt...it was too strong. _“Run with me.”_

 _“Gladly,”_ Cas replied. He'd shifted back, rubbing up against him before going for the door.

He followed on all fours, loving the stretch it supplied to his new body. Once he was outside, the scents that hit him. Holy shit...it opened a whole new world. He raced past Cas. It felt good to run. It was freeing. He could see the white blur that was Cas keeping pace with him. They ran and ran...through trees and fields. Cas reached out and batted at him. Not to hurt, just to play. He jumped at Cas, the pair of them rolling in the high grass of the field, right on the edge of a stream. Dean landed on top of Cas. He gently headbutted him before moving off of him. Moving towards the water, he got a look at his reflection.

His eyes remained a brilliant green. The shape of his head and ears was of a panther; his body is lithe and lean. Leaner than Cas, actually. His fur was as black as the Impala. Cas crouched next to him, butting heads with him again. Dean pulled away, wincing.

 _“What?”_ Cas asked, concerned.

 _“I...I ache,”_ he answered. _“Fuck, it hurts.”_

 _“Where?”_ Cas asked, moving towards him.

He whined a little when Dean moved back. Cas pounced and held Dean in place. Dean struggled, but went still when Cas growled at him. He huffed a little as Cas tucked his face into his neck and scented him. Dean shivered when that growl picked up in volume. His heart raced as the ache got worse and his ass...it felt slick.

 _“Omega,”_ Cas growled, nipping at his throat. Slick started flowing harder from him. The ache eased off a little, but he felt empty. _“And Omegas go into heat when they first turn.”_

 _“Cas,”_ Dean whined. _“This hurts...please. Help me.”_

Castiel let him get up. As he got back on his feet, he felt Cas' weight fall onto his back. Dean caught himself with his hands before he hit his head against the ground. He struggled at first, but when he felt Cas slide into him easily, Dean went pliant, lowering his torso to the ground.

 _“Good, Omega,”_ Cas purred, making him feel warm as he bottomed out. _“Such a good mate.”_

He panted and yowled as Cas moved hard and fast. His barbs dragged along his insides pleasantly. Dean widened his stance. Cas only got rougher, growling and snarling. Dean panted as a feverish heat consumed him. His orgasm hit him unexpectedly, a loud groan leaving him. Cas followed him a few thrusts later, holding himself deep. The ache subsided as Cas filled him. The heat faded as soon as it had hit him. Dean purred loudly as Cas rubbed up against him, still joined with him. As soon as Cas eased off of him, Dean bolted. He needed to run...and for Cas to chase.

Cas growled and took off after him. He caught him again at the base of a hill a little ways into the woods and was ready to go again. Dean was on board with that. They repeated this three other times; the last time being as the sun rose. The shift back was easier, the transformation more of a sensation than actual pain. Cas did the same as he eased back from his body.

“Cas...was that...really a heat?” Dean asked as Cas helped him onto his feet.

“Yes it was,” Cas told him, holding him close.

Dean shivered when Cas nosed against the hollow of his throat. A low purr rumbled in his chest. Dean jumped when he felt something rub against the back of his calf. Looking over his shoulder, he could see that like Cas, his tail decided to stick around.

“I can't seem to lose the tail for long either,” Cas said with a chuckle. “But that just means we can do this.”

Dean couldn't help but blush as Cas' tail came around and wrapped around his own. It was nice. Dean kissed Cas before letting him lead him up the hill before them. Relief hit him as they went to the left and saw the door to the bunker's garage. Cas made him laugh as he kept hold of him some how as they walked through the garage and through the halls of the bunker to the bathroom. They showered together, sharing a few simple touches and kisses. Yawning, Cas led Dean to their shared room and into bed.

“What's with the cling routine, Cas?” Dean asked, feeling Cas ease in behind him. “I'm not complaining really. But...”

“You've caught,” Cas growled, pulling him close, rubbing against him. “I can smell it on you that your heat resulted in a successful mating.”

Dean went tense, panic wanting to set in. What the hell were they going to do?! How were they going to balance their work with raising kids...what...

“Easy, Dean,” Cas sighed, easing a hand around Dean's middle, his hand splayed against his belly. “I can practically hear your brain working itself into a panic. We have Sam and Charlie on our side. They're family and they'll support us. We can talk with Jackson and Sarah for what we need to know. It's going to be ok. Now, sleep. You need to be well rested for the baby.”

“I'm going to castrate you if you keep being this pushy the whole time I'm pregnant,” Dean growled.

Cas laughed, pressing his entire body flush to his back.

“I love you too, 'Mega,” Cas sighed as he eased into sleep.

Dean smiled as he followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another chapter to what's become a fairly popular work of mine. This was meant to be a one shot for my Bingo card. But thanks to a few suggestions...it's now become a great multi-chapter work that has now satisfied other squares. I have at least one, maybe two more chapters before I start a new work. Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Square Fill: Praise Kink

Two months later...

-Dean-

“I'm going to strangle Cas,” he groaned as he sat back against the cold tile wall.

His stomach churned, his throat burning with the bile he'd just brought up. Dean hadn't even made it to the kitchen, the smell of bacon turning his stomach so hard it had nearly brought him to his knees. Even thinking about breakfast had him puking again. A hand on his shoulder made him jump a little. As he sat back, a glass of something fizzy was handed to him. He sipped it, finding it was ginger ale. It seemed to calm his stomach, so he drank a little more.

“Morning sickness being a bitch?” Charlie asked him, giving him a smile.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Sorry, but...no more bacon. Damn it.”

“It's ok,” she told him. “But it'll be worth it in the end. Look, I made some toast with a ginger honey spread. It'll help settle your stomach. I sent it with Cas to your room so that we can let the kitchen air out. I also loaded him up with some snacks that should be easy on you and a whole case of ginger ale. I also called your friends; Jackson and Sarah. They asked their OB/GYN to come down here to do a check up. I noticed you don't really like to leave the bunker lately.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” he said, giving her a smile.

After enjoying a simple breakfast of toast and a lightly salted egg, he curled up with Cas to watch TV. It was a relief that his stomach wasn't wanting to void his breakfast. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until Cas gently shook him awake.

“Doctor's here, Dean,” he whispered. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” he grunted, easing into a sitting position. “Sorry I fell asleep on you, Cas.”

“It's more than ok, Dean,” Cas purred, moving to hug him tight. “I was worried about you.”

“Of course I would end up with the horrible morning sickness,” Dean grumbled. “Let me change.”

“I'll go meet them,” Cas told him, kissing his cheek. “Meet us in the infirmary.”

Dean took his time getting dressed in a pair of fleece pants patterned with hot dogs. Cas had given them to him and he loved how soft they were. Next was a white t-shirt and a pair of black socks. He carefully threaded his tail through a tailored hole at the back of his pants. Neither of them could keep their tails gone for too long. So they had pants and underwear they packed when going on hunts that were intact and hid their extra appendages down their pants leg or wrapped around their waist. At home, they had specially tailored clothes for comfort. It was just easier that way.

He got a little nervous when he found Castiel chatting with a female in a white doctor's coat. She was short, a little past middle age going by the gray streaked through her red hair. Cas gestured to him to come over while he finished their conversation. Dean hated being the center of attention, but he had to endure it if he wanted to ensure he was in good health. The doctor smiled and held out her hand.

“You must be Dean,” she said. “It's good to meet you. I'm Dr. Combs, but you can call me Sheri. Sarah told me that you're newly turned and that you had a fruitful first heat.”

“Yes, ma'am...uh, sorry, Sheri,” he replied.

“Your mate here told me you've had a rough morning,” she said gently. “Morning sickness?”

“Yeah,” he said, sitting on one of the infirmary beds. “It made me feel horrible. Thankfully, my friend Charlie gave me a light breakfast and ginger ale. It helped a lot.”

“Ginger is an excellent natural remedy for nausea,” she said, getting a pair of latex gloves pulled on. “But the main reason for morning sickness is with your hormones becoming unbalanced with how quickly they're ramping up. So, what was it that set off the nausea?”

“Bacon,” he said. “Does pregnancy make your favorite foods intolerable? Coffee smells awful now, bacon makes me sick. Even the thought of a burger makes me feel queasy. It sucks.”

“Everyone is different,” Sheri replied, getting her stethoscope out. “But it did the same to me. It does suck. But that tells me you're going to need an iron supplement and to eat leafy greens to replace the iron you won't get. Now, once your body adjusts to the shift in hormones, you may get a taste for some of your favorite foods again. But I do recommend only one cup of coffee every few days, one a day if it's decaf. Could you take your shirt off?”

Dean did as she asked. She was nice enough to warm her scope before touching it to his chest. He relaxed as she continued the exam, ending with a blood draw.

“I understand your brother managed to acquire lab equipment so that I can do your blood work here,” she said.

“Yes,” Cas told him. “It's through that door behind you.”

“Be back in a bit,” she said with a smile.

“You ok?” Cas asked him, sitting beside him. “I know you're uncomfortable.”

“I'm good,” he said, a soft smile on his face. “I do like her.”

They kissed and touched a little. When the doctor came back, she gave a knowing smile as they sat up.

“You are a little low on iron, but everything else seems to be great,” she told him. “I'm going to prescribe a prenatal vitamin and an iron supplement. And I'll be calling in a prescription for a mild sedative for any anxiety and a very good nausea medication. It'll let you at least eat to gain weight. Castiel tells me you're two months along?”

Dean nodded as she prompted him to stand up.

“Well, I have to admit, becoming an Omega really agrees with you, Dean,” Sheri said. “Your hips have spread quite beautifully, so delivery should be fairly easy or not need a cesarean section. But I always have enough staff with me on stand-by to make sure we're prepared if we need to do that.”

“Not exactly something I'm looking forward to, doc,” he laughed nervously.

“I'm always available for you to answer questions,” Sheri said, pulling a measuring tape from her bag. “Do you happen to remember what your waist size was before you turned?”

“Uh...33,” he said. “According to the last pair of jeans I bought before it happened.”

“Relaxed fit or standard?”

“Relaxed,” he replied.

She put the tape around his middle, carefully adjusting it to where it sat at the very top of his hips.

“Hmm...you may not be showing just yet, but you've got a bit of a swell. You're sitting at 37 inches now. It's normal this early on. Don't get too spooked if you gain several inches over the next few months. It'll slow to one or two inches a month around month 6 until delivery, at month 10. I simply suggest you to take it easy for now, given it's your first and take your vitamins regularly. I'll be back to see you in 4 weeks.”

“I hate to make you drive 4 hours both ways for this,” Dean said. “Is...is there anyone closer?”

“Don't worry, Dean,” she told him, taking his hand in hers. “You're my only patient at the moment, all the patients I had have successfully had their babies and are recovering well. So I called the local hospital and found they need an extra OB/GYN to take on an overflow of patients. I'll be assisting part time and will always have my phone with me. If anything happens or when you go into labor, just message or call and I'll drop everything to get here. That's all I've got for now, Dean. You'll be able to pick up your prescriptions in about an hour. See you in four weeks.”

“Thanks, doc,” he said, shaking her hand.

They both saw her to the door. Once she was gone, they headed to the kitchen. Dean had a seat and Cas started rummaging in the cupboards. It was quiet, but there was no need to speak at the moment. He couldn't help but feel weird still, about being a pregnant guy.

“Here,” Cas said, setting a plate in front of him. “Peanut butter and jelly. Thought you might be hungry.”

“Thanks, man,” Dean told him, giving him a kiss as he sat next to him.

They ate in quiet. He didn't really care for grape jelly, though.

“Would you mind picking up my medication, Cas?” Dean asked, feeling a blush hit his face. “Honestly, after this, I just want to curl up in bed and watch a little more TV, maybe sleep. I feel so damn tired.”

“Sheri told me that's normal this early in,” Cas told him, his smile getting wider. “I'd love to run into town for you. Anything else you want?”

“Some strawberry jelly,” he answered. “And marmalade. Crackers, more ginger ale. Chocolate pop tarts.”

“Sure thing, 'Mega,” Castiel said, helping him up from his seat. He kissed him as they walked back to their room. “Thank you for letting me provide for you.”

Dean blushed again, but smiled a little.

-3 months later- (5 months into pregnancy)

“Sam, I can handle a little bit of research,” Dean snarled when Sam suggested he go to bed for the fourth time. “I've only been reading for a couple of hours.”

“Dean...I'm not saying you can't handle it,” his brother sighed. “I just know that you haven't been sleeping well lately and you've been fidgeting in your chair for the last half hour. At least sit in one of the more plush armchairs to ease the strain on your back.”

“The only reason I'm not sleeping is because my damn bed is too soft now,” he growled, slamming the book shut.

Dean groaned as he got to his feet. Five months...halfway through his pregnancy, and he was miserable. Sheri thinks he's having twins, but couldn't be sure because she couldn't get a clear picture on their last scan. He was larger than most pregnancies, but she wasn't concerned. His bladder was constantly under pressure and he had to go so many times, he moved to the room closest to the bathroom. And like he told Sam, his memory foam mattress was too soft. With no support for his back, it ached all night. It didn't help that his libido was back with a vengeance either. But he was too damn tired to really do anything. It was frustrating.

“You can try to sleep in mine if you need to,” Sam said. “It's a firm mattress.”

Dean took a deep breath and looked over at his brother. Sam had a concerned look on his face. That made him feel awful.

“That...that would be good actually,” he said, his voice low as he yawned, weaving on his feet a little. “Um...I'm not feeling too steady. Would you mind helping me get there?”

“Sure thing,” Sam said, putting an arm around him.

Once in Sam's room, he sat him at his desk while he gathered the extra pillows and blankets from his closet and arranged them carefully. Dean couldn't help but groan in relief as the pain in his back eased, properly supported now. Sam smiled.

“Better?” he asked.

“Much,” Dean sighed, a low purr rumbling in his chest, a hand smoothing over his large belly.

He jumped a little when he felt a strong kick against his palm. Sam gave him that questioning look of his.

“You ok?” Sam asked.

“The kiddo appreciates the use of your bed too,” he chuckled, feeling it again. “They're kicking.”

“First time?”

“Nah. First time was about 3 weeks ago, but they've been pretty mellow since,” Dean answered. “Did you want to feel?”

Sam nodded, kneeling next to the bed. Dean took hold of his hand and put it right where he'd had his hand, holding it there. A minute later, they got another strong kick. Sam grinned.

“I bet this feels weird as hell,” Sam said, moving his hand to follow the movement. “Come up with names yet?”

“Not yet on the names,” Dean sighed. “And it's weird all right. But...it's a good weird. It was difficult; adjusting to being a Kiamora for the first month. But I have to admit that I've never felt more right than now.”

Dean flipped on Sam's TV, finding a Western on. He was asleep in a few minutes.

-Castiel-

“Sam? Can you come to the garage and help me out?” he asked when Sam answered his phone. “What's Dean up to?”

“I just got him to lay down in my bed and he fell asleep within 5 minutes. I feel bad for him, he's clearly exhausted,” Sam told him. “I'm on my way to you.”

The pair of them made a few trips to their new room, along with the room right across from their previous shared room. Dean wanted to move back to their old room after the baby was born. And he wanted to make Dean happy. Pulling his phone out again, he called Charlie. She came bouncing down the hall a couple minutes later, wearing coveralls. She helped him unload the last of the stuff he bought from the truck he'd taken into town. They worked for a solid 2 hours; cleaning and painting. Once they finished with the paint, Charlie helped him set up a number of fans, to dry it quickly. Setting a timer on his phone for an hour, he went to the kitchen and started cooking. Dean had really gotten his appetite back about a week ago so he wanted to cook for him. Once that was done, he moved some furniture into the freshly painted room, then finished changing the mattress in their current room.

As he finished and shut the door, Dean came out of the bathroom. Cas leaned against their door and just looked at him. Dean was wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, his hair sticking up from sleep. Over the first month after he'd turned, he'd noticed how Dean had slimmed down, became leaner all over. His abs had lost definition, his hips and middle became softer. Then the pregnancy started making itself known as his waistline started growing. Now at the halfway point of his pregnancy, Dean was glowing. Cas wanted him so bad it hurt...but Dean wasn't interested yet. He would wait.

“Hi, Cas,” Dean sighed, easing himself into Cas's space. “Mmm...where have you been?”

“Just a little shopping,” he replied, kissing his cheek and pulling him close. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Dean told him, purring softly as he leaned in and nuzzled against his throat, kissing the underside of his jaw. “I missed you.”

“Hmm...feeling a little more playful, I take it?” Cas said, putting his arms around Dean.

“Maybe,” Dean said, moving up and nipping at his ear.

Cas growled softly, his blood growing hot.

“Let's wait,” he whispered to him. “I have a few surprises for you.”

Dean perked up at that. Cas smiled and took his hand in his. Dean wrapped his tail with Cas's, leaning into him as they walked. He led them to the room across from their old one.

“What are we doing here, Cas?” Dean asked, confused.

“Open the door,” Cas told him.

He pulled his tail from Dean's as Dean opened the door. Cas felt a surge of pride as he watched the look on his mate's face go from confused to truly happy as he stepped into the room. Castiel followed him in. The walls were a light purple, trimmed with a darker shade of the same color. The crib and changing table were unpainted, instead stained a lovely honey color. The mattress in the crib was a powder blue. The rocking chair in the far corner and the dresser matched the rest of the furniture, the cushions on the chair were a pale green. He would've preferred to have them match, but it still fit the color scheme. He noticed that Charlie had bought some toys, sitting them on top of the dresser and a soft, faux fur rug on the floor. Dean went around the room, inspecting everything, exploring the dresser drawers.

“I love the color,” Dean said, coming back to him. “Not the cliché pink or blue, something plain that can be redone if needed.”

Dean leaned in and kissed him. He kept it light, Dean tried to get him to take over. Cas grinned when he pulled back, earning a whine from Dean.

“Come on,” Cas told him.”I've made your favorites. They're waiting in the kitchen.”

Castiel couldn't help but laugh when Dean's stomach growled loudly as he set a plate of bacon cheeseburger sliders in front of him. Next were a half dozen mini pies and a small salad with a light dressing. Dean frowned when he saw the salad. When he looked between the plates, Dean sighed and pulled the salad towards him first. Cas purred loudly as he watched Dean eat the salad, humming a little with content. Setting a glass of fresh made lemonade next to his hand, Dean took it and got a drink. He stood behind Dean, running his hands through Dean's hair, carefully straightening it. A low whine came from Dean, leaning into the touch.

“You're so good for me,” Cas said, letting one hand drop to Dean's shoulder, kneading the muscles while carding his fingers through his soft hair. “And I'm so proud that you're willing to eat a salad without making me ask you to.”

Dean responded with a purr, finishing the salad and setting the bowl aside. He pulled the plate of sliders towards him and bit into one.

“Mmm...this is amazing, Cas,” he said after swallowing the bite and going in for another.

“I got the best meat and that applewood cured bacon you like so much,” Cas answered, continuing to run his hand through his hair. “With a little pepper jack and cheddar cheese; a touch of ketchup, mayo and one slice of pickle.”

Cas watched his mate slowly work his way through four of the sliders before pushing the plate away.

“Something wrong, Dean?” he asked.

“No,” he replied. “It's just that I really want one of these pies before I'm full. I'd hate to get sick.”

“Good boy, Dean,” Cas said to him, gripping his other shoulder and kneading both of them. “I'll make sure to put the rest of the way for later.”

Cas grew a little curious when he noticed Dean squirm in his seat. Looking down, he found that Dean was getting quite excited.

“Dean, I had no idea you were so...diverse when it comes to getting you ready for me,” he said, letting his hands move to his chest.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Dean said, biting into one of the cherry pies.

“I bet your face is bright red with a blush because I've found out how much you like knowing that you're pleasing me,” Cas teased a little.

Dean said nothing else, finishing his pie. Cas took the plates and put them in the fridge before taking Dean's hand and helping him up. He walked them to the bathroom, Dean clearly confused.

“Let's get a shower before I show you my last surprise for you,” Cas purred, helping him out of his clothes.

-Dean-

He felt a little embarrassed as Cas undressed him, but that went away when he saw the look of sheer pleasure on Cas's face as he got his clothes off. Dean panted when his mate stroked his belly, getting a light kick in response. When he pressed a kiss to his belly, off to the right of his belly button, Dean moaned. He grabbed onto Cas' short hair, his cock getting hard.

“You're taking such good care of yourself and our little one or ones,” Cas purred, pressing more kisses to his belly. “It makes me so happy to see how healthy you are.”

“Cas...fuck,” he groaned, shivering all over. He could feel himself slicking up.

“You're far too hard on yourself, Dean,” Cas told him as he went into the largest shower stall they had, starting the water. “But you're getting better.”

Dean growled with impatience as Cas started washing him carefully. When he reached his straining cock, Cas skipped over it, continuing with his thighs and legs.

“Patience, 'Mega,” Cas growled, getting him to turn around. “Now...while I finish, let's see how many things I can find to praise you for.”

“Castiel,” he whined, bracing himself against the wall. “Please...”

“Mmm...you beg so beautifully,” Cas purred, kissing the back of his neck as he scrubbed at his shoulders, moving lower. “You submit to me so easily.”

Dean moaned loudly as Cas scrubbed his back hard before using his hands to massage the knot at the base of his spine.

“You're so smart and resourceful, giving Sam and Charlie useful information for the cases they've been working,” Cas sighed, hands moving down to cup his ass, the massage continuing.

“Cas,” Dean panted, his blood racing. “I'm...shit, I'm close.”

“And I know you haven't felt it,” Cas whispered, moving his hands to hold his baby bump, pulling him flush against his front. “But seeing you like this, all round and soft...you're the sexiest being alive.”

When Cas rubbed his cock against his ass, his barbs scraping against the sensitive skin of his hole, Dean snapped. He moaned Cas's name as he came untouched, sagging in his arms.

“Please...Castiel,” Dean begged. “Fuck me, please.”

“With pleasure,” he growled, shutting the water off.

He was quick to dry them both before picking Dean up and carrying him into their room. Dean could only whimper as he felt the new, more firm mattress under him as he got to his hands and knees.

“You have good instincts,” Cas growled as he mounted him, pushing in slowly. “Always knowing when to present for me.”

“Yes...Cas,” he breathed, his cock getting hard again. “I'm sorry it's been so long.”

“Don't be,” Castiel purred, moving with steady thrusts. “It's been hard for you...so many changes, your body not feeling like your own. But you're handling it so well. You're a natural...born for this.”

“Fuck...harder, please,” Dean begged. When Cas dropped a hand to rub his belly, he keened. “Keep...touching my belly. Ohhh, that's so good...”

“That's it, love,” Cas purred in his ear. “Let go for me.”

Dean couldn't hold it back even if he'd wanted to. He sighed as he let himself come, purring long and low as he felt Cas fill him up. Both of them stayed in position for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. Cas moved first, getting up and grabbing a shirt from their hamper to clean up. Dean let Cas help him lie on his side before moving to lay facing him. He kissed him, rubbing his belly more.

“How's about a walk?” Cas asked after several minutes.

“Later,” Dean sighed. “I just want to lay here with you.”

Cas smiled and kissed him again before pulling him as close as possible while Dean turned on the TV, finding the latest episode of the show they'd been watching together. Life was good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Fill: Rimming

9 months, two weeks into pregnancy

-Dean-

“And how's my favorite patient today?” Sheri asked as Charlie helped him into the infirmary.

“A little tired, but good,” he replied. “Um...if you notice I'm a little raw...down there, don't worry about it. Castiel and I, have been taking advantage of the surge in my libido.”

“Now that is something I miss from being pregnant,” Sheri said with a laugh. “And with males of our kind...whoo, they can go for days.”

“And that is why both Sam and I are thankful for your move next to the bathroom,” Charlie added. “I don't need to hear you two going at it.”

“You didn't seem to mind getting an eyeful last week when Cas cornered me in the kitchen,” Dean said teasingly, wiggling out of his sweats.

“Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't appreciate guys in the throes of passion,” she replied. “But seriously dude, we eat on that table.”

Dean blushed, making the doctor laugh. She set up the ultrasound machine and fired it up.

“Now, let's see if we can see the genders today, hmm?” she asked as Dean pulled his shirt off, leaving himself naked.

After the last couple of visits, he'd lost his modesty. Sheri grinned. “No gown today, I take it?”

“You've seen it all already,” he said with a shrug.

“Hmm...if you can find someone to watch the little ones, you and Cas should come back up to Briarwood for the Spring Gathering we have at the start of March. The whole town gathers for a feast and games, followed by a midnight run. We usually advise for the littlest cubs to be left at home. Once your little ones are old enough to shift, they'd be welcome as well.”

“Sounds nice,” Dean said. “Thanks for the invite.”

He hissed when she spread the cold conducting gel across his large stomach. She gave him an apologetic look as she put the wand to his belly. The picture came through crystal clear. At his 6th month, they'd found out they were having twins, but their position didn't show them what their genders were. He'd been ecstatic to know it was twins, but he was anxious to know what they were having.

“Well, looks like they're wanting to cooperate this time,” Sheri said with a smile. She pointed at the baby on the left. “This one is a boy. And the other one...a little girl.”

“I wish Cas was here for this,” Dean sighed as the doctor printed pictures for him. “Charlie? Can you text him and see if they're busy?”

“On it,” Charlie told him. The phone rang a couple minutes later. She answered it before handing it to him. “It's for you.”

“Good afternoon, Dean,” Cas drawled. “We just finished clearing the nest, another set of Hunters met up with us and helped. Otherwise, we'd probably still be working the case.”

“That's great,” Dean said, wincing when Sheri started doing his internal exam. “I'm in the middle of my last appointment with Sheri before the Big Delivery. Guess what?”

“What?” Cas asked, a smile evident in his voice.

“We're having a boy and a girl, babe,” Dean said, hissing when he felt a nasty pinch. “Sorry, Sheri poked a little too hard.”

“Really?” he heard Cas ask, clearly surprised.

“Yep,” Dean replied with a smile. “Got pictures and everything. I just wanted you to know. I'll see you soon, Cas.”

“Love you, Dean,” he told him. “See you tonight.”

Hanging up, he handed the phone back to Charlie. They finished the appointment, with no new instructions, only to text her when he went into labor. They went to her room to hang out, playing a few of her computer games. Dean couldn't help but feel a little worried as his due date loomed nearer. And it didn't help that Sheri kept warning him that he could go early too.

“You ok, Dean?” Charlie asked as she changed games. “You seem really distracted.”

“Sorry,” he sighed. “I can't help but think about the part that comes next. I'm scared, to be honest.”

“You're the toughest guy I know,” she told him with a smile. “If any man could get through the pains of labor and delivery, it's you.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” he sighed. “Mind helping me make dinner? I planned for lasagna.”

“Sure,” she replied.

It helped him relax to work in the kitchen. Charlie made a great helper; getting the ingredients out, getting the pasta water boiling. He had a seat at the counter, using a stool he'd found in one of the many rooms of the bunker. Grabbing the tomatoes, he diced them and got them into a pot, followed by some basil, garlic, salt, pepper a little sugar. Once that was on the stove, Dean got one of the fresh loaves of bread he'd baked last week and got it sliced, buttered and seasoned.

The noodles were finished first, but were left alone for now. He added a little pasta water to the sauce and got it up to boiling before letting it simmer. He tasted it and found it was well balance; ready to use. He quickly browned some hamburger meat. Charlie put it together for him while he took a break, making sure to use plenty of cheese. She set a timer for seven minutes and put the bread in along with the lasagna. They played a board game in the kitchen while they waited for the food to finish. When it was done, Dean put together a salad. As much as he hated to admit it; he'd gotten a taste for salads. He preferred salads made with dark greens; arugula preferably because of its flavor and a vinaigrette over dressings like ranch.

He let Charlie set the table when he heard the front door opening. Dean wandered out towards the front of the bunker, meeting Cas by the map table. Cas dropped his bag and pulled him in for a tight hug, followed by a kiss.

“Feeling ok, Dean?” Castiel asked him, the tip of his tail twitching nervously.

“I'm good, Cas,” Dean purred, kissing him once more before nuzzling against his throat, and the underside of his jaw. “Really. I just finished dinner and the table's set. And don't worry; Charlie helped with most of it. It's lasagna.”

“Mmm...my favorite,” Cas purred. “Maybe we could have fun after dinner?”

“Sounds good to me, Alpha,” Dean whispered in his ear, his hand brushing against the front of Cas's jeans.

“Careful, Omega,” he growled back. “Or we won't make it to dinner.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said with a smile, wrapping his tail around Castiel's.

“So, you're having a boy and a girl, huh?” Sam asked as they sat down to dinner.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, taking a small piece of lasagna and filling the rest of his plate with salad and took one piece of garlic bread.

“I never thought I'd see you willingly eat salad, Dean,” Sam said with a laugh. “Cas is good for you in more ways than one.”

“Me either, really Sammy. But I prefer spending a little more on the nicer greens over that flavorless iceberg lettuce you prefer.”

“If it tastes this good, I'll be glad to keep us in stock,” Sam said. “Do you make your own dressing?”

“Usually. They tend to taste better. But I do keep a couple of bottles in the fridge for when I'm lazy.”

“Well, that was the last case any of us are taking for a while,” Sam said. “We need a bit of a vacation and we want to be here for you, Dean.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said.

They finished dinner in a comfortable silence, Sam and Charlie putting the food away and doing the dishes while Castiel took him back to their room. He purred once they were in their room, blushing a little as he stripped for Cas before easing into their bed, naked and aroused.

“I can smell your slick, Dean,” Cas growled, stripping slowly as he stared at him. “Fuck, the things you do to me, Dean.”

He couldn't help but blush as Castiel eased his weight onto the bed. Dean frowned when he laid between his legs, palming his hips.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, his heart racing.

“Enjoying a little dessert,” he replied with a grin.

Before Dean could protest, Cas dipped his head and licked a long stripe from his dribbling hole all the way up over his balls and the length of his twitching erection, sucking the head briefly.

“Cas,” he moaned, letting his legs fall open, shivering as pleasure raced up his spine.

His mate moved back into position, getting his hands on his ass and holding up a little more, giving him better access. Dean gasped at the feel of his tongue gently pressing against the rim of his hole before pushing in. He planted his feet on the mattress, pushing into Cas's strokes.

“Fuck man,” he whined. “More...Castiel. Please...please touch me more.”

“Come on now, Dean,” Cas purred, licking at him again. “You know it makes it so much better when I tease you until you can't hold back and you come all over us without any touch to your cock.”

“Cas...yes, yes yes...!” he shouted, getting more volume as Cas traced out a few letters across his hole before dipping back in deep.

Dean could feel he was leaking slick faster now, Cas growling low in his throat as his probing became more insistent. He grabbed hold onto his short black hair and held him to him, pleading for him not to stop. When Cas purred, Dean knew he was at the point of no return. He was going to come.

“Cas...oh, god yes!” Dean shouted, roaring Cas's name again as he came untouched for his mate as he continued to eat him out like it was his last meal.

Dean whimpered as he kept going even after he was a little too sensitive. When Cas finally pulled back, he was a mess and he didn't care. Dean purred when Cas moved up and licked his come from his cock and stomach. It surprised Dean that he was getting hard again. Castiel said nothing, taking his cock in his mouth and sucking hard. Dean shuddered and came again, his voice gone as he floated. When Dean moved to return the favor, Cas pulled his hand away.

“I'm good, Dean,” he purred, kissing his cheek. “Really. I've wanted to do that for a while now, but I know you weren't comfortable with it, thinking it unclean. But as an Omega, you're built different. You're actually very clean down there."

Cas kissed him again, dipping his tongue into his mouth. He tasted apples and honey on Cas's tongue.

“Damn, I taste good,” Dean murmured, going in for another kiss.

They both laughed a little, keeping up the make out session. Dean winced when he felt a strong kick. Cas put his hand on his belly, smoothing along the taut skin. Dean settled as the baby was soothed. But a couple of minutes later, there was a much sharper pain, followed by a sharp cramp.

“Ow,” Dean grunted, sitting up.

“What is it?” Cas asked.

“Cramp,” he hissed. “It's bad. And my back hurts really bad.”

“I'm going to call Sheri,” Cas told him softly. “Just in case.”

“Fucking hell,” Dean groaned as he got to his feet. “Ok...that's a little better.”

He started pacing the room while Cas got the doctor on the phone. Cas gave short answers while he paced, the pain only getting sharper. A strong cramp hit him hard, followed by...something letting go.

“And...I think his water just broke,” Cas said, coming over to him. “Yep, a clear fluid, a little blood. Not even enough to fill a teaspoon.” Dean felt his heart race while Cas nodded and talked with the doctor before hanging up. “Dean...I know you're scared, that it's too early. But Sheri isn't surprised you're early. She's on her way with a couple of nurses she hired. They are aware of what we are, even though they aren't one of us. You're doing great. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary. Do you want me to help you get dressed?”

“Don't bother,” he growled, panting as the pain eased back off. “Just get me to the infirmary...please.”

Cas pulled on a pair of boxers and walked him down to the infirmary. Once there, they got him settled in the bed they'd prepared ahead of time, making sure it was comfortable. Dean sighed in relief as he eased onto the bed on his side, rubbing his belly. Things were calm up until the doctor and her staff arrived. A contraction hit him hard, making him scream as he held Cas's hand tightly.

“It's ok, Dean,” he said softly. “You're doing so good.”

“You'll be lucky if I ever let you near me again,” Dean growled viciously.

“You just won me $100, Dean,” Sheri said with a smile as she snapped on a pair of gloves. “We had a bit of a pool going on as to when you'd pop and as usual...I was right.”

“I think you should be cutting me in on that,” Dean chuckled, taking deep breaths as she started examining him.

“I'll cut you in on the other pool we have going as to how long your labor lasts because I think you'll win me that one too,” Sheri said, pulling the gloves back off. “You're already four centimeters dilated. These two are really ready. And I don't want to risk an epidural if you're moving this quickly.”

“Great,” Dean grunted as his leg cramped. Cas massaged it good and hard, the cramp releasing easily. “Cas...text Charlie and Sam. See...if they'll bring me some ice water, please?”

Five minutes later, Charlie came in with a tall glass of ice water, Sam following with a pitcher of ice water.

“Anything else we can do for you, Dean?” Sam asked, sitting next to him.

“Could you get the blankets I picked for them to be swaddled in once they're born?” he asked. “And get the camera I bought a couple months ago. I want as many pictures as we can take.”

“Sure thing,” Sam told him. “Hang in there, brother.”

Two hours passed before he was screaming in agony as another series of contractions hit him. It hurt so much, it felt like he was getting torn apart. Dean knew his body was supposed to do this, that it was exactly the same sensations that women went through. But fuck...he wanted to maim Cas for doing this to him. Cas stayed at his side, whispering to him that he was strong, that he was handling it well. He wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

“Damn, you're at seven centimeters already,” Sheri told him after examining him. “I'd say another hour or so and we'll be ready to deliver.”

“A small mercy...that it's moving quickly,” Dean panted, relaxing as everything eased up for the time being. “Cas...I swear I want to fucking castrate you. This really fucking hurts.”

“I love you too, 'Mega,” Cas said with a smile. “They're almost here.”

“Are you sure I'm going to be a good dad?” Dean asked, hating how desperate he sounded.

“You'll be the best dad,” Cas reassured him. “With me at a close second.”

Cas kissed him and left the room for a few minutes to use the bathroom and get something to eat. Dean managed to get a little sleep. A horrible pain tore through him, pulling him from his nap. He screamed, moving to sit up. The nurses quickly tilted the top half of the bed up and got his legs in the stirrups they'd set up. Dean hated being this exposed, but at this point, he didn't give a shit. He just wanted this to be over.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Dean snarled as Cas ran back in, grabbing hold of his hand as he sat at his right. “Fucking hell! I'm going to rip your damn dick off, Castiel!”

“Party time, Dean,” Sheri told him as she got into position. “Push when you feel the urge, don't fight it.”

“Why...,” he started to ask when he felt it. This wasn't just an urge. It was a raw, violent need to push. Grabbing hold of the rail on his left and tightening his grip on Cas's hand, Dean bore down and pushed with everything he had.

“Very good, Dean,” Sheri said excitedly as he relaxed. “You've cleared the head, next is the shoulders. It tends to be harder than the head, so give me another strong push.” Dean complied with the request, pushing hard. He cried out in pain when the shoulders came free with a pop. One more push and it was done. A loud cry rang out through the infirmary. He laughed, tears in his eyes as she held up a squirming, bloody newborn for him to see. “There's your son, gentlemen.” Dean wanted to hold him so badly. But the need to push hit him again. He pushed hard and cleared the head and shoulders in one go. His strength was flagging and he was finding it hard to push again.

“Just one more big push, Dean and then you're done,” Sheri told him. “Push! Now!”

Dean screamed as he gathered the last bit of his strength and pushed again. He felt lightheaded as the pain stopped. Another cry was heard as the good doctor stood up.

“Here you go,” she said softly, laying the newborn on his chest. “A beautiful baby girl. And here comes your son.”

One of the nurses laid their son, still a little bloody from the delivery next to their daughter, on his chest. He was overjoyed as he got to finally hold their twins. They were both bald, but he didn't care. Both appeared to be normal, human newborns. But he knew that their true heritage would make itself known around five or six, when they'd shift for the first time. And even if they didn't, they'd still be loved. The nurses came and took the twins to be cleaned and examined. Part of Dean was a little bummed that he was like most male Omegas in that he couldn't nurse them himself. He knew that it was his hormones talking, but it still sucked.

Cas kissed him, helping him get cleaned up. Dean couldn't help but smile like an idiot while the doctor finished getting him cleaned up, putting in a few stitches from the minor tearing he had. With that done and a blanket, draped over his lower half, the nurses brought their children back out, all clean and swaddled in the blankets Sam had brought in. Dean took their daughter while Cas held their son.

“She looks just like me,” he said, grinning as he got a look at the perfect little girl in his arms. “You're going to be a little heart breaker, I can tell.” Dean leaned in and kissed the top of her head. “I love you so much already.”

“I think they'll both take after you more,” Cas said. “But either way, they're just perfect.”

“I don't know,” Dean said as Cas sat on the edge of his bed. “Our little man here looks like he's going to take after you more. He's going to be a little bad ass. Any ideas for names, Cas?”

“I like Riley for our son,” Cas told him. “It just feels right.”

“I agree,” Dean said softly. He looked over their daughter. “For a while, I'd thought about naming one of the kids after someone we've lost, to honor their memory. But...none of them feel right. It feels more like saddling our rough past onto our future. Riley does feel good for our boy. For our girl, I want something new, something different. Give the next generation a fresh start. How about Emily?”

“Little Emmy Winchester,” Cas said, contemplating the name. His smile only grew. “I love it. You did good.”

“Thanks,” Dean sighed. “But don't expect me to go through it again any time soon. Sheri gave me the recipe for a natural heat suppressant to take every 2 weeks once it's been 8 weeks after the birth. I plan on taking it religiously.”

Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder, just staring at their son. He looked up, growling a little when he heard a knock. It stopped when Charlie and Sam walked into the room, Sam had his camera in hand.

“Are you ready for visitors?” he asked.

“Yes,” Dean purred. “Come meet your niece and nephew.”

They spent the next hour passing the twins around and taking pictures. Charlie got some formula made up and helped him feed them when they started crying.

“I've called up Jody and Donna,” Sam said. “They're very happy for you both and they'll be coming down this weekend to visit.”

“Good,” Dean sighed, handing Riley back to Cas. “Mind getting the twins settled? I'm exhausted.”

Cas nodded and helped Charlie get them settled into the cribs they'd found in a storage room for the infirmary. Cas laid next to him and held him close as he eased into sleep, content knowing his family was with him, healthy and safe.


End file.
